


Colpa delle stelle

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: And angst, Author loves stars, Constellations, Light Angst, M/M, Melancholy, Post-Coital Cuddling, Valery's freckles, and her soviet grandads so much
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: “In realtà odio le costellazioni,” confessa, “e odio che la tua pelle mi faccia pensare alle stelle.”E finalmente Valery capisce: Boris non vorrebbe pensare a lui come a una stella che potrebbe essere già morta.





	Colpa delle stelle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macaron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaron/gifts).



> Macaron mi ha detto: "Una fanfiction dove Boris disegna costellazioni sulle lentiggini di Valery è praticamente obbligatoria."  
> Ma essendoci di mezzo radiazioni letali non è andata proprio benissimo.

Boris appoggia l’indice sulla spalla di Valery, accarezzando lentamente le sue lentiggini e tracciando ghirigori immaginari, finché Valery ridacchia e rabbrividisce.

Boris gli bacia la nuca, ma non smette di toccare la sua pelle.

“Lo sai che le lentiggini che ti affascinano tanto sono un difetto?”

“In che senso?”

“Sono lesioni melanocitiche benigne. In realtà un'epidermide normale non si presenta come la mia.”

A Boris non interessa com’è un'epidermide normale.

Gli bacia il collo e le spalle, e lo stringe più forte.

“Da piccolo me ne vergognavo tantissimo, ero l’unico della mia classe ad averle e gli altri bambini mi prendevano in giro.”

“A me ricordano il cielo stellato,” risponde Boris e la sua voce è un sussurro che si perde nella notte.

Valery allunga una mano dietro di sé e gli tocca un fianco, “Ehi, sono io il poeta tra noi due, vuoi rubarmi il lavoro?”

Boris non risponde, ma lo bacia di nuovo tra le scapole.

È stranamente silenzioso, di solito la sua voce è un rombo sordo che lo accompagna nel sonno.

È il turno di Valery di chiedergli “cosa c’è?”, stringendogli il fianco.

“Pensavo alle costellazioni,” risponde, mentre traccia il Grande Carro e la Cintura di Orione sulla sua pelle.

“Le conosci bene,” dice Valery, riconoscendo gli schemi sulla sua pelle.

“Dove sono cresciuto, l’inquinamento luminoso non esisteva e avevamo un insegnante che era molto appassionato di astronomia, che aveva un buon telescopio, così le sere d’estate andavamo a casa sua a osservare le stelle.”

“È un bel ricordo.”

“Non lo so.”

“Perché?”

“Lo sai, in realtà le costellazioni non esistono. Sono solo una convenzione creata dagli uomini, che unisce arbitrariamente stelle lontanissime tra loro, e diverse per dimensione e colore.”

“È un modo per mappare la volta celeste e risponde al nostro bisogno di trovare uno schema anche in ciò che a prima vista è caotico.”

"Il solito scienziato."

Valery sorride: "È ciò che sono."

“Le costellazioni restano comunque un’illusione.”

Valery vorrebbe girarsi nell’abbraccio e baciare via la malinconia che avverte nella sua voce, ma la stretta ferrea di Boris glielo impedisce.

“Valery?”

“Hn?”

“È vero che la luce delle stelle che noi vediamo non è quella che stanno emettendo ora?”

“Ah sì: nel cosmo le distanze sono immense e la luce delle stelle impiega migliaia di anni luce per arrivare fino a noi.”

“Quindi forse stiamo guardando stelle che sono già morte.”

Valery si acciglia: il discorso sta scivolando su un terreno macabro.

“Teoricamente è possibile.”

“Il cielo stellato potrebbe essere molto meno luminoso di quello che ci appare.”

“In realtà nascono nuove stelle in continuazione.”

“Ma anche l’universo è destinato a morire.”

“Sì, ma non oggi né domani. Accadrà in un tempo talmente lontano da essere inconcepibile per un essere umano,” risponde Valery, esasperato dall’insistenza di Boris nel voler parlare di morte.

“Ciò nonostante, l’universo potrebbe essere già morto e noi non lo sapremmo, continuando a guardare un’illusione.”

“Boris, ma cosa ti prende stasera?”

“In realtà odio le costellazioni,” confessa, “e odio che la tua pelle mi faccia pensare alle stelle.”

E finalmente Valery capisce: Boris non vorrebbe pensare a lui come a una stella che potrebbe essere già morta.

Boris affonda il viso tra i suoi capelli rossicci e inspira a fondo, poi la sua presa si allenta abbastanza da permettere a Valery di girarsi. Lo bacia sulla fronte, sugli occhi chiusi, forse per nascondere le lacrime, ed è lui ad avvolgerlo nel suo abbraccio.

Il giorno dopo Boris non vede Valery per tutta la mattina. Un soldato gli comunica che non è al campo, ma è rimasto a Pripyat.

Nel primo pomeriggio Valery raggiunge Boris nella tenda.

“Dove sei stato?”

“Avevo qualcosa da fare. Puoi venire con me nel camper?”

“Di cosa si tratta, altre ispezioni? Il pozzo dell’inferno ha rilasciato nuovi e sconosciuti isotopi radioattivi?”

“Nulla di tutto questo,” lo rassicura.

Una volta nel camper, Valery chiude la porta dall’interno e invita Boris a sedersi al tavolo, dove è appoggiato un microscopio.

“Dove l’hai trovato?”

“Nella scuola.”

“Cosa c’è sul vetrino?” domanda Boris, notando dei granelli beige.

“È un piccolo campione della sabbia che mi hai fatto avere. Come sai, ne abbiamo usata meno di 5.000 tonnellate. Hai mai osservato la sabbia al microscopio?”

“Non ho mai osservato nulla al microscopio.”

Valery appoggia le braccia sul tavolo e lo incoraggia con un cenno del capo.

“Non preoccuparti, non ti servono gli occhiali da lettura per guardarci dentro.”

Boris gli allunga un calcio, molto leggero in verità, sullo stinco, e Valery nasconde la testa tra le braccia e ride.

Boris guarda attraverso le lenti e si lascia sfuggire un piccolo “oh” di ammirazione: i granelli, che a occhio nudo sembrano tutti uguali, hanno ognuno una forma e un colore diverso, alcuni assomigliano a piccole chiocciole, altri a fiori, altri sembrano frammenti di una vetrata colorata.

È come guardare all’interno di uno scrigno di gioielli preziosi, o di un caleidoscopio.

Valery avvicina la sedia alla sua e gli passa un braccio attorno alle spalle.

“Questa sabbia viene da Kaliningrad e ha anche dei frammenti d’ambra, sono quelli più scuri."

“È bellissima,” soffia Boris, poi solleva gli occhi dal microscopio spostandoli su Valery: gli piace ciò che vede, ma non capisce ancora perché Valery abbia fatto vedere la sabbia.

Valery si sporge per sussurragli all’orecchio, in modo che nessun altro possa sentire: “Io ho sempre pensato che le mie lentiggini somiglino a granelli di sabbia. Puoi vederci questo, quando le guardi, invece di stelle morte.”

_“Ti prego, non vedere la morte in me, Borja, sono ancora vivo, sono qui.”_

La risposta di Boris è un bacio lungo e dolcissimo, e poi: “Posso vedere la tua pelle?”

Valery ridacchia: “Perché pensi che abbia chiuso a chiave la porta?”

“Oh, non sei più tanto ingenuo ora.”

E quando Boris percorre la sua pelle con le labbra, chiude gli occhi e pensa a una spiaggia di sabbia morbida, assolata e deserta, dove esistono solo lui e il suo Valera.


End file.
